


Sweet Dreams

by Jotun_Half_Breed



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, German Terms of Endearment, Good Gellert Grindelwald, I have way too much time on my hands!, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, No Smut, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Seer Gellert Grindelwald, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotun_Half_Breed/pseuds/Jotun_Half_Breed
Summary: The wizard flinched at the sound of his name and turned his head in Albus’ direction, letting out a low hiss as he raised a hand to brush a strand of hair from his eyes. The simple gesture made Albus raise a hand to his mouth, his eyes falling upon the man’s blood-soaked shirt. Gellert stared at him for a very long time before his eyes surged with recognition.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write these two for a while now. I really hope you enjoy it! If you do, let me know. Comments are appreciated.

Albus jolted awake, his body convulsing with unchecked tears. His auburn beard was damp with them and he could barely manage to raise a sleeve to wipe them away, his hands were trembling so badly. He hoped he had not cried out in panic, alerting the house-elves to his predicament, but he couldn’t be sure. He could never rightly remember the waking up part since the dream still took up much of his weary mind. He thought he had gotten better at hiding it. When he had first returned to the castle, determined in his choice of teaching, the house-elves had reported that he had been screaming in his sleep. He still refused their hesitant offers of Dreamless Sleep. Their effects could become addictive, as he knew all too well, and he was not about to fall into the same trap as his brother. 

_ Not to mention,  _ an unwanted voice in his mind purred,  _ that you believe you deserve these visions of your childhood. _

He shook himself firmly, banishing these thoughts from his mind as he summoned his wand to his hand. Dim lights flickered on around him as he padded from his bedroom into his only other room, which doubled as an office and living quarters. 

_ Perhaps some of the house-elves were still awake,  _ he thought optimistically.  _ They could make him a cup of hot chocolate and he could… _

He froze, cursing himself for not realising sooner. He was not alone. The quiet breathing and occasional whimper that permeated the room was out of sync with his own. His blue eyes darted around until they fell upon the intruder. His thin body was pressed so tight into the corner that he was mostly in shadow, the pale hand that clutched frantically at his ribs the only part of him that moved. He was curled up, his knees tight to his chest, hidden by the tattered cyan jacket that he had wrapped around himself. White hair hung limply at his shoulders, hiding his face from view, parting slightly around his ear to reveal a pale blood-splattered jaw.

“Gellert,” he whispered, his hand tightening around his wand.

The wizard flinched at the sound of his name and turned his head in Albus’ direction, letting out a low hiss as he raised a hand to brush a strand of hair from his eyes. The simple gesture made Albus raise a hand to his mouth, his eyes falling upon the man’s blood-soaked shirt. Gellert stared at him for a very long time before his eyes surged with recognition.

“Albus?” he slurred, his eyes flitting away from him, taking in the room. “Scheisse.”

Albus lowered his hand crouching in front of the other man and pulling his arm away from his wound so he could examine it further. “Oh, Gellert,” he murmured, running a finger along the red stain. “What have they done to you?”

Gellert blinked his mismatched eyes, a hesitant smile playing on his lips as he watched the older man. “No more than expected, mein Schatz, and no less.”

Albus’ expression was suddenly remorseful and full of sorrow, the emotions vivid in his piercing blue eyes. A silvery tear detached from his eyelashes to enter the damp mess of his beard. “They shouldn’t have-” his voice broke and he allowed the silence to engulf them for a moment. He traced his thumb over Gellert’s exposed jawline, trying to bring his breathing back under control as the other man flinched under his touch. His heart slowly broke. “Gellert, look at me,” he pleaded. “You’re safe here with me. I- I’m going to fix this.”

Gellert didn’t respond to this, but he whimpered slightly when Albus raised his wand, muttering a spell. Once the spell was completed, Albus effortlessly brought the other man into his arm and strode towards his room. Gellert pressed his face into his chest, breathing quick and sharp. Albus lay him on the bed, kissing his forehead tenderly, causing his mouth to twitch into a crooked smile. Ignoring this, the wizard silently began to unbutton the man’s shirt. Most of the wounds had closed over, covered by dried blood or raw flesh. Albus waved his wand, tracing the dark wood over the wounds, healing them as best he could, but there was nothing he could do about the blood, not without causing him extreme discomfort. He did not want to hurt his childhood lover any more than he already had. He finally ran his wand over Gellert’s jaw, closing the final wound, before sitting delicately beside him, taking his hand.

“You good?” He tucked a strand of pale hair behind Gellert’s ear, evoking an involuntary nod. “You’re covered in blood, my love.”

Gellert blinked in surprise, the term forcing a quick smile onto his face.

“May I bathe you?” Albus blushed slightly, turning his head slightly so he couldn’t see Gellert’s expression. “I understand if you don’t feel comfortable with-”

Gellert shook his head. “I’m not uncomfortable.” He gave a weak smile, attempting to sit up and Albus draped an arm around his, leading him unsteadily to the bathroom. 

Every movement elicited a hiss or groan of pain from the injured man, but Albus simply held him close, making quiet comforting noises whenever he whimpered. The bathroom door swung open with a casual flick of Albus’ wand and the unlikely couple limped into the brightly lit room. Gellert sank onto the lid of the toilet, his eyes darting around nervously, taking in his new surroundings with a weak facade of disinterest. Albus smiled bitterly, Gellert’s gaze falling upon him again as he leaned over the bath, beginning to fill it, judging the temperature with the tips of his fingers. 

The water lay in a lake of bubbles and Albus twisted the taps off, drying his hands on his robes. He turned to Gellert, his brow slightly furrowed. “Do you need help undressing?”

Gellert gave a slight nod, not meeting Albus’ eye, looking quite humiliated by the whole ordeal. Albus hummed, gently pulling Gellert to his feet, keeping an arm around him as he managed to quickly undress himself, discarding his pants on the floor, before sinking into the frothy water Albus had prepared for him. He hissed as the liquid stung his wounds, already approaching a light red colour as blood dripped into it. He glanced up at Albus, jerking his head in an indication that he should join him. The other man shed his robes and slid into the bath behind him, conjuring a cloth from thin air and dunking it into the soapy depths. Despite himself, Gellert found himself edging back to lay his head against Albus’ bare chest. Albus froze momentarily, before reaching up and carding his fingers through his pale hair, carefully untangling the blood-matted strands. Gellert’s eyes slid closed, his muscles unwinding beneath Albus’ spindly fingers.

He hummed softly, leaning into Albus’ grip, his injuries momentarily forgotten in the familiar embrace. Albus’ body was warm against his own, his quick breathing loud in the otherwise silent bathroom. Gellert inhaled the sweet scent of the bath bubbles, mixed meticulously with Albus’ slightly bland cologne, barely detectable from the day before. Albus laughed, his fingers pausing in their exploration of his hair, the sudden sound causing Gellert to turn his head, his mismatched eyes finding Albus’ blue ones. The other man blushed, his hands retracting from Gellert’s hair and reaching for the cloth. 

“Old habits die hard,” Albus whispered weakly and Gellert nodded in agreement, returning to his previous position, his eyes flickering shut.

There was a splash of water as Albus squeezed out the cloth and gently ran it along the side of Gellert’s neck in long strokes. Every touch was with practiced care, soft against mottled bruised skin. Blood ran off him into the stagnant water, trickling down Gellert’s shoulders and back. The sensation was so benign and carefree, but all the while, it seemed like Albus was having an internal battle. His breathing was sharp and his hand trembled when it brushed against Gellert’s collarbone. Gellert reached up suddenly, taking Albus’ hands in his own and pulling them together over his chest, caressing the palms soothingly, ceasing the trembling. 

“What’s wrong, mein Schatz?” he mumbled, carefully releasing his hands. Albus’ face crumpled, a tear escaping into the cooling bathwater. Gellert recoiled from him, turning to gaze at him properly. His thumb instinctively moved to stroke Albus’ cheekbone, wiping the tears away, making a soft soothing sound. “Albus, I can leave if you want.”

Albus buried his face in Gellert’s neck and shook his head, allowing Gellert to begin to draw shapes along his back, up and down his spine. Albus shuddered as Gellert traced the symbol of the Deathly Hallows between his shoulder blades with the tips of his fingers, an old favourite of his, and spoke thoughtfully. 

“You’re not the only one that could be hurt by this. I know you will never support my views, and I will not give them up for you. We cannot go back to the way things were, not only because of this but what we did in our youth was far worse than illegal. It was beautiful and fleeting and extravagant and dastardly.” He smiles. “But, my name would be a laughing stock if my followers knew who I used to sleep with. You can always escape Azkaban, you are braver and stronger than I would like to admit, but loyal followers need to be crafted carefully. If word got out about us, my throat would be slit in the middle of the night and my dreams would be forgotten. You are not the only person who suffers because of love.”

Albus looked up, lips trembling in a sad smile. “But, it is infinitely more terrible for those of us who care.”

Gellert’s expression slackened. “You think I didn’t care?”

Albus didn’t answer, merely raised the cloth over Gellert’s head and squeezed a waterfall onto his face, motivating him to hiss with indignation. Before Gellert could stop him, Albus stood, water slipping from wet skin and dripping into the bath. He didn’t try to meet Gellert’s eye and Gellert kept his head bowed, unwilling to look at him. He flicked his wand, banishing the water from the bath, leaving Gellert shivering. With another wave of his wand, the damp evaporated from both his and Gellert’s frames. He dressed in silence, putting on muggle clothing instead of robes, before moving to get clean clothes for Gellert. When he reentered the room, Gellert was standing, leaning heavily against the sink. 

Albus sighed, earning himself a fierce glare and tried to put an arm around him, but Gellert flinched away. “Please… Don’t…” He murmured. 

Albus gave him a small nod. “I have clothes on my bed. I can bring them in here if you want.”

Gellert shook his head and attempted to move from the room, Albus following tentatively, but he stumbled and Albus just managed to catch him before he fell. Gellert whimpered in pain and Albus quickly lowered him onto the bed, brushing the white hair from his eyes. Gellert had started shaking again, either from the cold against his naked skin or the overwhelming sense of helplessness that likely engulfed him. When he made no attempt to reach for the clothes left out for him, Albus gently pulled the shirt over his head. This awakened Gellert, who managed to apply the rest of the clothes with little trouble before pressing his forehead against Albus’ chest. 

On instinct, Albus wrapped his arms protectively around the younger man, holding him tight in a heartfelt embrace. After too short a time, Gellert’s hands came to rest on his collar and he looked up, the comforting presence of his forehead disappearing from Albus’ ribs. The mattress creaked beneath them as Gellert shifted his weight, smiling weakly. 

“I should go,” he rasped, making to pull away, but Albus took him by the shoulders and pressed his back into the mattress.

“Don’t go, Gellert. Please, rest. Give yourself time to heal. I - I want you here with me. Just until you’re better.” Albus’ voice was slightly pleading, but the offer of a place to stay was obviously too much for Gellert to turn down. 

“Danke,” Gellert murmured, sitting up and cupping Albus’ face in his palms.

Albus blushed, slightly flustered by the warmth of Gellert’s skin against his. “You’re welcome,” he stuttered.

Gellert chuckled darkly, running a finger over his jaw, making his shudder. Albus opened his mouth to speak, but it caught in his throat as a soft finger skimmed over his lower lip.

“You’re wrong,” Gellert whispered, leaning closer. “I do care.”

His lips slid over Albus’, capturing them in a chaste kiss. To his own surprise, Albus didn’t move away, instead, pressing himself closer to Gellert. This was the Gellert he had missed for all these years. The Gellert who kissed him so tenderly, who’s touch was so soft it was as though he feared Albus would shatter, the Gellert who used to plait flowers into his hair and sleep with him at night. His Gellert. Emboldened by Albus’ willingness to reciprocate the gesture, Gellert’s hands snaked around his neck, gently pulling him down on top of him, pressing his body into the bed. In their youth, this would have been ample excuse to start undressing, but neither of them was young anymore. Their kisses remained soft and subtle, Gellert’s hands unflinching on Albus’ face. 

In an attempt to deepen the kiss, Albus tangled his hands in Gellert’s hair, running his tongue along the man’s lower lip. Gellert gave a soft sigh of pleasure and slid his hands under Albus’ shirt. 

“Gellert,” Albus moaned into the kiss and Gellert drew back, running his lips over Albus’ jaw.

“Yes, mein Lieber?”

Albus gasped for breath, tilting his head back as Gellert’s tongue explored the newly exposed skin. “Gellert,” he repeated and the man grinned, grazing his teeth over Albus’ collarbone, making him whimper.

“I like how you say my name, mein Liebling,” Gellert mumbled, continuing to explore the other man’s body with his mouth. 

Albus grabbed Gellert’s chin roughly and guided their lips together again. After only a moment, they broke apart.

“You still have it,” Gellert smiled, watching as Albus rolled off him.

Albus scoffed, feeling a blush creeping up his neck. “Go to sleep, Gellert. You need to rest.”

Gellert curled up close to him, allowing Albus to wrap his arms around him, their bodies sliding together perfectly. “All right,” he muttered. “As long as we finish this in the morning.”

Albus smiled and didn’t answer, causing Gellert to look up at him suspiciously.

“That is going to happen, ja?”

Albus smirked, kissing Gellert tenderly. “You’re the Seer. You tell me.”

Gellert wrinkled his nose in disgust, grumbling something along the lines of, “you know that’s not how it works”. But, he buried his face back into Albus’ chest, his breathing slowing and finally, Albus was sure he was asleep.

They lay there for some time, their legs tangled, their hands intertwined before Albus plucked up the courage to speak to his sleeping partner -if he could even call him that.

“Sweet dreams, my love,” he muttered, pressing his face into the mop of white hair. However, he knew that, unlike his lover, he would not sleep again that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and Comments if you liked it!


End file.
